


Wake Me Up

by iridescentglow



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe tries to get his balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anything about Gabe's girlfriend, therefore she is the most fictional part of this very fictional story.

"I broke up with Caroline," Gabe announced when he was drunk enough to start sharing.

William wobbled slightly as they came to a stop outside his room. "Oh yeah?" he said vaguely. He paused, squinting in Gabe's direction. "Which one was Caroline?"

"You remember Caroline! You met her Memorial Day!" Gabe was exasperated now. He watched in annoyance as William fumbled with his keycard, failed to open the door, and tried again.

"Nope." William shook his head, widening his eyes.

"Brown hair. Great ass. _Caroline_. You know who I'm talking about!" He swatted at William, pushing him aside and snatching the keycard from his hands. "We _are_ friends, right? People who've met more than twice, who pretend to like each other?" Gabe plunged the keycard into the slot. When the light turned green, he opened the door with more force than was necessary.

William was still frowning in apparent confusion. "Caroline… Was she into pottery? You know, like, glazing… painting flowers on pots?" William made sweeping hand gestures, like he was the world's worst artist. "Vases. Little clay elephants."

"No, she didn't do pottery! She's a—"

William grinned. "I'm fucking with you. I remember Caroline. She's cute. How come you broke up?"

Gabe opened his mouth to yell at William, then he laughed abruptly. The two of them weaved inside the room, William clutching Gabe's shoulder for support. Gabe slumped into the armchair, while William took a seat at the table where his laptop was sleeping.

Gabe exhaled heavily. He frowned slightly, trying to come up with an answer to William's question. "She wanted me to… I don't know, rein it in some."

"What, quit drinking?" William asked. He tapped a couple of times at his computer's keyboard and then looked up at Gabe.

"Nahh." Gabe waved his hand dismissively. This conversation was already making him tired.

William lowered his voice, "…drugs?"

"Yeah, Bill"—Gabe rolled his eyes—"she wanted me to give up my fabulous coke-fuelled lifestyle."

William laughed. "Then what?"

"She just… she had a problem with… Fuck, it doesn't even matter." Gabe couldn't figure out when this whole subject had begun to irritate him.

William gave him a searching look. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"You're such a girl."

William narrowed his eyes, puckering his lips like a caricature femme fatale. "I'm all man, baby."

Gabe shook his head, smiling in spite of himself. He flipped on the TV and began surfing idly through the channels, looking for suitable post-drunkenness programming. William went back to his computer. He was a classic two-finger typist and easily confounded by the internet. Gabe settled on a documentary about whales, narrated by hilariously overenthusiastic marine biologists. Occasionally he let his gaze slip to the left, watching William for several seconds—longer each time he looked over. He waited for William to catch him looking, but Bill seemed absorbed.

Eventually Gabe dozed off. He dreamed that William was a dolphin who kept splashing him with water. When Gabe finally asked him why, he squeaked, "I'm all dolphin, baby."

When Gabe woke up, the room was dark. The remote had been removed from his hands and the TV was off. Gabe shifted his position in the chair and his back cracked painfully. He got up. From the way the room was tilting around him, he guessed he was still pretty drunk. Moving slowly and carefully, Gabe went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, leaving a trail of clothes from the bathroom door to the bed.

William was already asleep, lying on his side, facing the wall. Gabe climbed into bed next to him. "Not sleeping on the floor," he muttered irrelevantly an unconscious William, "no fucking way." As he lay back, he felt the room begin to sway less vigorously, until it settled into stillness.

William let out an almighty snore, followed by contented snuffling sounds. Gabe kicked him lightly, but he didn't wake up. William continued to snore. This time, Gabe propped himself up on his elbow. He reached over, grabbing William by the shoulders and rolling him over onto his back. William awoke with a start.

"Hey, I guess that really does cure snoring!" Gabe smirked and lay back.

"_WhassaIdonyoucanGabe_…" William blinked rapidly, muttering as he regained consciousness. His eyelids droopy with sleep, William's eyes looked soft and lovely in the dim light. "Hi," he murmured, finally finding coherence, "you wake me up." The way he said it, it didn't sound like a question. He squirmed nearer, rolling onto his side, but facing Gabe this time. Gabe suddenly became very aware of the fact that William wasn't wearing any clothes.

William flung his arm out, so it lay like dead weight over Gabe's chest. William twisted even closer, trying to get comfortable. Gabe concentrated very hard on staring at the ceiling. Hot breath pooled in the hollow of Gabe's neck. He thought he felt the nip of William's lips against his shoulder. Gabe's eyes skidded sideways, but William's face was impassive, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"Fucker," Gabe muttered and he thought he saw William suppress a smile.

Gabe closed his eyes resolutely. He began counting to one hundred. He thought about sheep. A little fence somewhere in Wyoming.

William made a mewling sound in the back of his throat that was entirely different to his earlier snores. His arm began to move, roaming lower down Gabe's body. His fingers brushed Gabe's abdomen—his hips—his thigh. He wriggled closer, so that he was entirely invading Gabe's personal space. Gabe could feel the entire length of his naked body as William pressed against him. Finally, William's groping fingers reached out and grasped Gabe's hand. He rubbed his thigh against Gabe, who could feel William's cock pushing against his leg. Gently, William guided Gabe's hand toward his erection.

Gabe cracked open one eye. He saw that William's lips were parted slightly. His chin was hooked on Gabe's shoulder, so that their noses were barely an inch apart. Gabe licked his own lips. William was still making ridiculous, throaty sounds, as if he were a two-dollar whore. Gabe wrapped his fingers around William's hard cock and squeezed. William's mewling abruptly dissolved into, "Oh god, yes… _fuck_, yes…"

Gabe began to stroke—slowly at first, until the _fuck_s and _yes_es that spilled from William's lips became too much for him and his grip unconsciously tightened around William's cock.

William came with a particularly loud moan, his lips shaped around a _guh_ sound that might have been forming either _god_ or _Gabe_. There was a breathless pause. William nuzzled his cheek against Gabe's shoulder. He ran his tongue briefly over his front teeth, wetting his lips. Gabe felt familiar sticky warmth coating his hand. His own cock was still hard; it felt impossibly huge, like an entirely new, throbbing part of him.

Gabe opened his mouth to say something, but William rolled away. "'Night," he muttered sleepily.

There were several seconds during which Gabe thought it must be another joke, and then William began to snore. Gabe closed his eyes. He felt the first splinter of a hangover.

 

*

 

"Gabe," Caroline had sighed, "don't act like I'm attacking you. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with us. Help me out here, okay?"

Gabe had folded his arms across his chest. "You said I was lying to you."

"I didn't. I said you weren't being honest." She had laughed wearily. "Yeah, okay. Same thing." She had paused, the laughter draining out of her face. "You didn't even book a separate room, Gabe."

"What's the point?" He had shrugged. "I can just stay with Bill. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Anger had edged into her voice. "I _know_ you, Gabe. And I know William."

"You met him once!"

"Yeah, but you talk about him twenty times a day! I know you two are close, and that's… whatever, that's fine. But if this—_us_—is going to work, there need to be some boundaries. There needs to be…" Caroline had sighed again. "There needs to be less of you flying off to get drunk and pass out with William. A lot less."

"What, is this about my drinking?"

"I think we both know it's not about the drinking."

 

*

 

Gabe and William lounged around LAX, waiting for their respective planes to board. William's legs alone took up three of the plastic seats. He was fidgeting like a child and seemed unfairly lucid for someone who had drunk enough to tranquilize a small elephant the night before. Gabe was watching CNN and keeping his mind purposefully blank (and his head very still).

"I could come to New York," William said, bouncing his fingers against his thigh.

"When, next month?" Gabe replied wearily, without moving his eyes from the TV screen.

"No, right now!" William seemed suddenly excited. "I have a few days to kill. Why not, right?" He made a pouting, childish face. "I don't wanna go home. I wanna go to the Big Apple!"

_Who even calls New York the 'Big Apple' without any irony, anyway?_ Gabe couldn't help but smile.

His smile faded and he said, "No."

"Why?"

Gabe didn't have to look at William to know that he was working the puppy dog stare. "Because…"

_Because maybe my stupid rational bitch of an ex-girlfriend is right and I should spend less time with you? Or create some boundaries that stop me from giving you handjobs anytime I'm too drunk to pretend I don't wanna fuck you?_

Gabe was saved from adding anything to his reply by an announcement that said they were boarding his flight.

"Too late," he said in a low voice. With difficulty, he summoned a smile for Bill. "See you around, Beckett," he said with mocking solemnity.

Gabe hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and began walking to the gate.

"Wait . . ."

Gabe heard William's voice behind him seconds before he felt someone launch himself at him. A passing blonde almost crashed her luggage cart as his bag thudded to the floor. Someone screamed at them in French. Gabe found himself severely unbalanced as William crashed into him. William flung his own bag to one side and kissed Gabe hard. Gabe found himself grabbing at William—partly in order to regain his balance and remain standing up, but also because William's knee was pushing between his legs and his hands were slipping under his shirt. Gabe tangled his hands in William's hair as Bill pushed his tongue enthusiastically into Gabe's mouth.

This really, really wouldn't be the kind of kiss he wanted to be having in the middle of an airport. Except for the fact that it was the kind of kiss he wanted to be having _anywhere_.

Gabe twisted his fingers securely in William's hair. Using what felt like superhuman restraint, Gabe broke Bill's take-no-prisoners lip-lock, pulling his face away. William squirmed in annoyance, but Gabe held him firmly in place.

This was the point where Gabe should tell William to go to hell—or invite him to New York. But suddenly he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I just wanted to tell you," William spoke up (Gabe was gratified to hear how breathless he sounded), "I'm glad you broke up with Caroline." He gave Gabe a lopsided grin, and then frowned suddenly, feigning seriousness. "She wasn't good for you."

Gabe couldn't stop himself from laughing. "And you are?"

"Yes!" William's smile returned, even more serene and self-satisfied than before.

The airport announcer called for passengers from Gabe's flight once more. He began to disentangle himself from William's embrace, but Bill held fast and Gabe couldn't find the will to fight particularly hard as Bill resumed kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> **Muse music**: 'Slayer' by Giant Drag


End file.
